


Vanilla Sugar

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Batch Made In Heaven, Baking, Cupcakes, DCBB2015, Fluff, M/M, sugary sweetness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Watching_The_Bees/pseuds/Watching_The_Bees">Watching_The_Bees</a>'s super cute story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5097050/chapters/11723372">A Batch Made in Heaven</a> - there's cupcake-offs, and a bakery, and Dean and Castiel suddenly being co-owners who don't like each other very much. At least at first ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Batch Made in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097050) by [Watching_The_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watching_The_Bees/pseuds/Watching_The_Bees). 



> [Art on Tumblr](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/132127131598/my-first-dcbb-im-so-excited-d-story-a-batch)

[delicious-irony.tumblr.com](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/132127131598/my-first-dcbb-im-so-excited-d-story-a-batch)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
